The fall
by katerina00toshimasa
Summary: Aki ha regresado a Neo Domino con la intención de confesarle su amor a Yusei,sin embargo las cosas no salen como las planea,la vida de ambos cambia al paso de los años,Aki al saber que Yusei tiene un nuevo compromiso rechazandola ,decide irse y las confusiones provocan la difícil unión de ambos.
1. Aki Izayoi

El viento se escuchaba ligeramente entre mis oídos, tan cálido, tan frio. Recostada en el sofá de mi casa miraba caer la gotas de lluvia una a una. La lluvia podría contar una historia al unísono de mi tristeza, tantos años alejada de ti y lo único que puedo recordar de esa visita fue

"¿Por qué nunca regresaste?"

Mis energías habían sido succionadas por los recuerdos, mí aliento era débil, pareciese ser un enfermo terminal, postrada en el sofá sin ningún aliento de seguir. La culpa me malcomía lentamente, ver el rojo carmesí manchando a la perfecta e impecable alfombra cobrizo. Las flores de aquella tarde aún seguían en el florero, sin agua, sin vida, los pétalos secos caían con el viento.

"Aki Izayoi, ¿Porque nunca regresaste? Yo te amaba…"

-ya no puedo más con este dolor-susurraba hacia la brisa que entraba por el ventanal a medio abrir -Yusei, ¿Qué debí hacer?

Había perdido la noción del tiempo, los días pasaban sobre mí. El departamento que había ocupado ya hace más de 10 años se estaba mojando poco a poco justo como lo hacia el interior de mí. Las lágrimas eran interminables, el llanto se hacía cada vez más suave, cada vez más apagado. No había asistido al hospital, "¿Cuántas vidas se habrían perdido en el camino?". El teléfono dejo de sonar ya hace días. Mi voz ya se había marchado con él.

-Yusei…Yusei…yu…

Fue allí donde perdí el conocimiento.


	2. aki cap 1

Mi piel se erizaba al escuchar cada palabra que salía de su boca, el color rojizo de su cabello apenas era notorio, los viejos pircins se habían mudado a otro lugar, su rostro más pulcro, dibujaba una sonrisa placentera, su ropa ahora más formal, una camisa y un pantalón de vestir decían adiós al viejo Crow que algún día conocí.

-así es Aki, me casare en un par de meses y desearía que estuvieras allí, has sido de gran ayuda durante todo este tiempo y créeme Katy agradece todo lo que has hecho por nosotros-su rostro dejo atrás esa sonrisa, ahora más triste y decaído miraba al suelo.

-Crow, yo solo he hecho mi deber-tome su rostro entre mis manos alzándolo-deseo que sean realmente felices.

Mis brazos reposaron sobre el vestido verde de licra, su respiración agitada interrumpía en ocasiones nuestra conversación, mis piernas comenzaron a sentir frio.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que me queda?-pregunto Crow con hermosos ojos grises incitados hacia al llanto.

-te he dicho que será el tiempo que tú quieras vivir, afortunadamente has respondido bien al tratamiento, y Thomas seguirá siendo tu médico.

-te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí-sonrió levemente

-aun me pregunto porque nadie vino a visitarte durante tu estancia al hospital.

-¿a qué te refieres con eso?-levanto la ceja incrédulamente

-Yusei nunca vino a visitarte ni los otros lo hicieron

-Yusei está demasiado ocupado en Neo domino, él no puede tomarse el tiempo suficiente para viajar tan lejos solo para verme.

-acaso… ¿no dijiste nada de tu enfermedad?-mi mirada le retaba a decir la verdad

Sentado frente mío en el sillón de terciopelo rojo, titubeaba al emitir una palabra

-yo… no lo hice-decepcionado agacho su cabeza mirado el alfombrado de la estancia.

El adorno de la puerta se escuchaba como campañas al entrar el viento a la habitación, afuera el día se veía favorable para lluvia, la cuidad donde ahora residía era un lugar muy húmedo con atardeceres lluviosos y mañanas llenas de vida durante esa época del año.

-Crow… ¿los invitaras a la boda?

-yo no podré hacer eso

-¿Por qué no?

-porque ahora cada quien ha tomado su camino

-¡Crow! Deja de ser tan pesimista, seguro que ellos estarán más que felices al venir a nuestra boda ,es más será en neo domino.-Katy gritaba eufórica provocando que su tremenda cabellera rubia se despeinara.

-¿Aki, irías a Neo domino, ahora que Yusei se ha…?

-no, Yusei ya no me importa, él ya ha hecho su vida debería hacer la mía con alguien más, solo necesito algo de tiempo para volver a establecer relaciones con otra persona.

-tus palabras están llenas de mentiras, Aki no te mientas a ti misma, aun amas a Yusei, aun tienes oportunidad con él.-termino Katy.

Los años han pasado por mí, mi cabello ahora es la largo, mis ojos se ven más cansados. El tiempo en mí no lo ha pregunto ahora como será él. Sus hermosos ojos azules reflejaban tanta tranquilidad al siento impaciente por volverlo a ver. Semejante a una niña persiguiendo un globo ira tras de él, porque aún había tiempo, había tiempo para comenzar de nuevo.

La razón por la cual Crow y Katy sabían de mi enamoramiento hacia Yusei, fue por casualidad, yo por mis propias palabras no habría sido capaz de decir aquel valioso secreto. Pero aquella tarde Crow entro por accidente a mi oficina mientras leía una carta de mi padre informándome el matrimonio de Yusei con Sherry. Crow después de tocar la puerta y no tener respuesta entro. Mi llanto no me permitió escuchar el ruido de la puerta. Al ver mis lágrimas Crow de inmediato pensó en que algo no andaba bien, fue hasta que después de leer la carta se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, confiando demasiado en Katy él se lo ha contado. Pero de aquel matrimonio con sherry ya no supe nada.

-iré a neo domino al término de la primavera


	3. aki cap 2

El rugido del avión provoco en mi mente el nacimiento de recuerdos. Aquel día que abandone Neo domino, para convertirme en un médico. Había recién iniciado una carrera como d-wheeller, posiblemente era un gran prospecto pero esa no era mi pasión, quería reparar todo el daño que provoque durante años, a mis padres, a mis compañeros, a todos aquellos que desafortunadamente se cruzaron en mi camino. Ser médico era lo único que me salvaba de la agonía y el dolor que sentía por toda esa culpa. Pero todo ello me hizo olvidar algo que era importante para mí.

"aun me recuerdas"

El perfume de rosas que solía usar mi madre se olía ligeramente en la recepción de la misión Izayoi, mi madre ahora una mujer mayor me recibía con los brazos abiertos sin importarle que me había ausentado por más de 8 años, nunca fui capaz de regresar a saludarlos, para mi bastaba con una simple llamada, un simple saludo. Yo no estaba realmente convencida del perdón de mis padres.

A pesar de los años mi padre se encontraba ausente como aquellos días de mi niñez.

-mamá. ¿Papá a qué hora vendrá?

-no lo sé hija, tú padre no tiene horario, sabes que puede llegar en cualquier momento

-ojala llegue pronto, oh por cierto tu cabello se ve hermoso aun estando así-mi madre paso sus dedos en su cabello mirando el paso de los años en ella

-¿Aki, iras a ver a Yusei?-pregunto interesada en mi respuesta

-¿Dónde se encuentra él?

-seguramente está en la planta, se escucha mucho que es muy dedicado a su trabajo, tú padre no deja de mencionar que desearía tener un hijo así

-madre tus palabras hieren-dije entre susurros-me iré por un rato espero encontrar a papá cuando regrese.

Recorrí el vecindario a pie, buscando despejar mi mente, un reencuentro con Yusei a estas alturas de la vida no era necesariamente lo que había estado esperando por años, es más como un recuerdo desastroso porque nunca fui capaz de decirle lo que sentía, era lo más posible que no me corresponda, han pasado los suficientes años para que él ya hiciera su vida y aun mas no sabiendo de mí, pero porque me entrego su carta más preciada, ¿Por qué a mí?

Jugueteaba con mis dedos mientras caminaba por la acera.

-Izayoi espera-se escuchaba una voz conocida a los lejos

-¿Carly?-llego corriendo de tras mío

-llegas tarde-tomo un respiro hondo

-¿tarde para qué?-pregunte incrédula

-para el desfile antes del gran prix, este año Yusei será el invitado especial, ¿no lo recuerdas?, hace 10 años ganaron el gran prix-decia muy entusiasmada-espera un segundo-me miro de arriba hacia abajo haciéndome una gran inspección-¡tu cabello está más largo!

-y el tuyo corto-Se tocó su negro cabello azabache en forma de hongo.

-¡ah!, me era un poco incómodo para mis maniobras, ¡vamos!-dijo jalándome de la mano.

Pronto habíamos llegado a estadio de Neo domino, era impresionante, hace mucho tiempo que no lo visitaba, se notaban mejorías por todos lados, era más grande de lo que recordaba. La fachada era colorida, predominaba el color azul, en lo más alto se divisaba un cartel promocional del invitado "Yusei Fudo" .que acaba de ver, ese no era Yusei, el chico que yo recordaba tenía el cabello largo y con destellos amarillos, su chaqueta azul y su típica camisa negra, ese no podía ser Yusei .había un error en mi afirmación el Yusei que yo recordaba era un chico, el de hoy ya es un adulto.

Nos encaminamos a una de las puertecillas de los costados del estadio entrando en un pasillo extenso, las paredes se encontraban infestadas de promocionales anteriores, estrellas de los riding duel por todos lados, los promocionales de Jack eran los que predominaban. Jack también había cambiado con los años, pero que digo si yo también ya cambie.

-de ese lado es el camerino de Yusei ¿quieres venir?-pregunto Carly con una sonrisa curiosa

-no creo que deba encontrármelo así prefiero verlo en la presentación

-¡no! Será imposible, su agenda está muy apretada el día de hoy

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-pregunte dudosa

-soy la fotógrafa personal de las más grandes estrellas de los riding duel, así que me trabajo necesita muchas acrobacias para captar las mejores tomas.-y sin quitar su enorme sonrisa abrió la puerta del camerino

-¡Yuseiiii! Sonríe-grito Carly

Pero aquella escena no pudo haber sido peor, una chica entre los brazos de Yusei sentada en sus piernas lo estaba besando, esa chica rubia de donde había salido, como llegue a pensar que él me esperarí quede petrificada.

-¡ohhh! Perdón Yusei no sabía que estabas ocupado, te presento a Aki Izayoi, ¿la recuerdas?-al escuchar mi nombre él le pidió a la chica rubia que se bajara y retirara.

Carly me traía de la mano, la apretaba fuerte como si no quisiera que me fuera.

-ustedes dos tienen mucho de platicar, ¡foto!-tomo una última foto antes de marcharse

-¿ella es tu novia, cierto?

-sí, lo es

-¿entonces qué ha pasado con sherry?

-¿acaso no se parece a sherry?

-no-dije dudando

-sherry se fue-dijo sin demostrar emoción alguna

Con la cabeza gacha guarde silencio

-¿aun la tienes?-pregunto Yusei evadiendo el tema

-te la devolveré más tarde-mis labios apretados intentaban decirle "no me esperaste"

-Aki Izayoi, ¿Porque nunca regresaste?

Se acercó a mí .visualizándome con su hermosa mirada azul, con aquella mirada que reflejaba la tranquilidad. Sus manos eran las mismas. Toco mi mano acariciándola.

-siguen siendo suaves-sonrió y termino en un abrazo-no te vayas-me susurro al oído

Sin decir ninguna palabra me he quedado en su camerino. Mientras él se ha ido.

Perdí la noción del tiempo, recordaba a cada instante su figura, como si nos hubiéramos visto por primera sentía emocionada, como una niña. Esperaba con ansias poderlo ver y tener un rato juntos. A mi mente ha llegado el recuerdo más amargo, él ya tenía pareja, aquella chica rubia regreso, tomo su bolso y dejo una nota a un lado de mí, como si yo no existiera. Salí de la habitación. No me encontraba con ánimos de seguir caminando, he tomado un taxi a casa.

Las horas pasaron y aun no tenía noticia de Yusei. Supuse que debía volver al hospital. Pasaba ese tiempo contemplando el librero, hacía mucho que no hojeaba alguno de esos libros. Cuando entre al tema 5d's genere una gran obsesión por coleccionar libros de anatomía y especies, estaba un poco confundida en ser bióloga, médico o duelista, obviamente para mis padres es última opción no figuraba en mis posibles profesiones, puesto que a pesar de tener reconocimiento, no era un buen empleo para la hija del senador. La relación que lleve con ellos en los últimos años que permanecí en Neo domino fueron los mejores, papá aún seguía prefiriendo su trabajo ante su familia, sin embargo traía consigo un gran abrazo, se veían amorosos y participes en mis decisiones, papá adoraba a Yusei, en recientes fechas lo sigue viendo como un hijo, le agrade infinitamente que me haya salvado. Ahora ese Yusei no existe y es que las personas cambian con el tiempo.

Pero…a una persona no se le deja de amar a pesar del tiempo y la distancia.

Me he quedado dormida abrazada a un libro de botánica.

-Te fuiste sin decir nada-escuche entre susurros-cuando duermes estas tan tranquila, pareces una flor, una rosa roja. Perdón por estos días, pero tengo la sensación de decirte que te amo tanto y me has hecho feliz al verte.

Abrí lentamente los ojos visualizando una silueta a través de la puerta, fue muy rápida la escena que no he sido capaz de identificar de quien se senté en la cama mirando por la ventana. Las palabras de Yusei me habían dejado algo intrigada, pero aquella chica me impedía ir a resolver todo. Más tarde Ruka quien me había visitado año con año en el hospital llegaba a visitarme a la casa de mis padres.

Ambas nos encontrábamos en mi habitación tomando té verde en la mesita del balcón.

-¿así que ya has lanzado al mercado tu línea de ropa?-pregunte interesada a amiga

-sí, mis padres me ha ayudado mucho e incluso Rua lo ha hecho, siendo modelo, espero que con el dinero recaudado sea suficiente para empezar a reforestar y crear una nueva presa. Rua también ha recolectado fondos a través de los duelos de exhibición.

-estoy muy contenta por ambos-sonreí

-alíen realidad quería hablar algo contigo-me manera incrédula la he mirado de reojo

-¿de qué se trata?

-es sobre Yusei, pero antes quiero que leas algo-dijo entregándome una nota doblada-léela vuelvo en un momento-Tomo su bolso retirándose.

"querida Aki, no he podido visitarte y decirte esto de frente, supongo que esta no es la manera correcta para informarte esto, pero lamento que te fueras de esa manera, quisiera saber si aún poseo la oportunidad de tener una conversación contigo, te espero dentro de 3 días en la plaza.

Yusei"

Arrugue el papel tirándolo por la ventana, enfurecí, tire de las cortinas arrancándolas por completo, corrí hacia mi maleta buscando con desesperación la carta que Yusei me había dado antes de irme, stardust dragon, con mucha rabia note algo que no debía pasar, las alas de stardust dragon se alzaron al vuelo dentro de mi casa, saliendo como el viento por la ventana, el escenario era magnifico, sin embargo no debía pasar. Mis poderes habían regresado. Stardust se desvaneció, al ver lo que había hecho.

Al escuchar el estruendo Ruka entro corriendo a la habitación

-¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunto Ruka muy asustada

-mis poderes regresaron-dije antes de caer al suelo

 **¡Hola!**

 **A quienes estén leyendo mi fanfic estaré subiendo la continuación en lo que resta de estos 15 días, ya he escrito la mayor parte, pero me falta revisar ortografía y un final, será un fic corto, espero que les esté gustando, igual si quieren dejarme un comentario pueden hacerlo n-n**


	4. aki cap 3

El dolor de cabeza persistía. Acostada sobre la cama del hospital veía como mis padres me miraban de forma intrigante. De nuevo en la misma habitación de donde pase la segunda ronda del WRP todo de un tono tranquilo.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?-pregunte tocándome la cabeza

-no es obvio que te desmayaste-dijo la cabellera rojiza detrás de la cortina

-¡Crow!-grite con alegría

-pensé que te quedarías en Londres

-jejejeje, no –titubeo-bueno realmente quería saber cómo estabas, no creí que terminarías en el hospital tan pronto-bromeo

-no seas tan cruel-hice puchero-me alegra verte-sonreí

Mi pelirrojo favorito se acercaba para abracarme después de que yo estirara los brazos pidiéndoselo, nuestro abrazado duro un par de minutos. Mientras ocurría ese abrazo la misma cortina que antes se había movido ahora se volvía a mover pero por otras causas. Solo puede ver unas pequeñas puntas pelinegras estiradas hacia abajo detrás de la cortina.

-Yusei-dijo Ruka

Crow y yo volteamos para verlo, pero no fue posible, se había marchado.

-espera, Yusei-dijo de nuevo Ruka y salió corriendo tras de él

-tu enamorado ahora cree que tú y yo salimos-dijo riéndose al mismo tiempo que me soltaba

-no seas tan cruel y no es mi enamorado, él ya tiene pareja-dije eso ultimo con mucha tristeza

Pasaron algunos minutos donde solo veíamos la ventana y el viento corriendo detrás de ella.

-así que Yusei al final lo supero-se escuchó tras la cortina

-¡Jack!-grito Crow al verlo entrar-pero que no ha traído el viento

-¿Izayoi, te encuentras mejor?-Jack pregunto con la misma seriedad que lo caracterizaba

-sí, solo fue un desmayo

-deberías tener más cuidado, viajar hasta neo domino es muy agobiante

-lo tendré-exprese sonriendo

-¿espera un momento porque has dicho que Yusei lo supero?-pregunto Crow

-me hablo hace unos días informándome del estado de Izayoi, supongo que por fin se van a casar-decía mientras miraba la ventana

-¿casarnos?-expreso Crow de sobremanera-¿a quienes te refieres?

\- a Yusei e Izayoi, por supuesto-dijo con tanta tranquilidad

-explícate-dije con demasiada seriedad, frunciendo el seño

Un silencio cortante se escuchó mas no duro lo suficiente, callado por el sonido de las zapatillas de una mujer rosando con el piso, mientras se acercaba.

-yo puedo explicarte-dijo Ruka al entrar-es de nuevo por lo que estoy aquí, veamos-dudo-creo que debería contarte desde que te fuiste de neo domino

-¿porque Yusei no ha dicho nada?-se escuchó en el eco de la habitación.

-porque él no es quien deba contarte esto-retomo la palabra la pequeña peliverde-al año de que te fueras de neo domino y nos separamos, sherry regreso a neo domino, al ver a Yusei solo comenzó a tener una relación más estrecha con él, poco a poco Yusei se fue enamorando de sherry hasta que le pidió matrimonio-pauso

-pero las cosas no salieron como deberían, sherry se fue de neo domino sin decirle a Yusei y nunca más volvió. Fue cuando yo regrese a neo domino junto a Rua. Ambos vimos la situación de Yusei así que decidimos ayudarlo-mi cara mostraba demasiada curiosidad sumada a la de Crow quien con demasiado interés prestaba atención, mientras tanto Jack tomaba asiento en una de las sillas.

-perdona Aki, pero tenemos que irnos-se disculpaba mi madre saliendo detrás de mi padre

-seguiré-dijo Ruka -Yusei logro salir de ese problema, hasta que Rua y yo encontramos en la habitación de Yusei una carta dirigida hacia a ti, fue donde ambos supimos de que Yusei sentía algo por ti, intentamos hacerle cambiar de opinión para que fuera a buscarte, pero él siempre se negó, él sabía que no podía irse de neo domino por tanto tiempo y menos con la situación en la que está pasando la cuidad desde hace unos años, por ello él decidió quedarse y abandonar todo sentimiento hacia a ti.

-también abandono por completo los duelos-dijo Jack-hace 3 años lo volví a retar a un duelo, pero se negó

-le falta stardust dragon-exprese mirando al suelo.


	5. aki cap 4

Era un día hermoso, se podía ver a través del ventanal, un sol iluminador con una suave ráfaga de viento. Los más hermosos colores podían verse. Frente mío un enorme ramo de rosas rojas adornando la mesilla de la esquina.

"Recupérate Aki"

Decía en un gran letrero junto al ramo. Mis manos era pálidas más de lo acostumbrado, también se encontraban frías, mis dedos un poco más delgados. Toque mi rostro con las yemas de mis dedos buscando algo fuera de lo común. Todo parecía estar normal hasta que tome mi cabello. Algo no estaba bien. Seguía tocándolo una y otra vez buscando la diferencia, mi cabello ya no era tan largo apenas me llegaba a los hombros, que había pasado, cuanto tiempo llevaba en el hospital.

Intente levantarme y buscar el diagnostico. Con los pies descalzos recorrí la habitación. Tenía puesto un vestido rosa delgado que me llegaba hasta los tobillos.

-te enfermaras si no te pones el calzado-dijo Yusei quien me miraba con esos hermosos ojos azules.

-¡Yusei!-exprese exaltada

-deja te llevo a la cama-al decir esto me tomo por la cintura cargándome, unos centímetros antes de llegar a mi cama tropezó con una pantufla tirándome directo a la cama y cayendo sobre mí.

-¡pero qué te pasa!, yo podía llegar sola a la cama, si tu novia te viera ella seguro…

-ella no diría nada porque no tengo novia

-¿cómo que no tienes?-me sorprendí

-terminamos hace un par de días-se levantó dirigiéndose hacia la silla del fondo-¿leíste la carta que te envié?

-sí, pero…yo no pude contestar, disculpa

-no tienes por qué disculparte, ahora estas mejor-sonrió-tu padre dijo que han regresado tus poderes y por ello han decidió dejarte en la clínica hasta que te estabilices

-regresaron mis poderes pero no deberían tenerme aquí si no estoy enferma, alguien más podría usar esta habitación, alguien que si lo necesite

-pero Akita si estas enferma, tienes anemia, por eso no deberías levantarte de la cama

-cómo es posible eso, yo soy médico, se cómo me, no debía pasar esto-dije exaltada

-Aki estuviste en coma por tres meses

Al escuchar eso mi mundo se vino abajo, no podía soportar la idea que me había desconectado del mundo por segunda ocasión.

-otra cosa, no estás en un hospital normal, esta es una clínica que ha fundado tu padre donde se especializan en personas con poderes psíquicos como los tuyos, estamos investigando que tan fuerte fue la reacción.

-¿tú también?-pregunte muy curiosa e interesada

-si

Un silencio desgarrador se sintió en la habitación, junto con aire del ventilado era el único que se podía sentir. La situación era tensa, debía pensar las cosas a solas, pero tenía a Yusei frente mío, no hablando de amor como lo tenía planeado si no de mi salud, de algo que desencadeno una simple reacción, mis dudas, mis celos, mi envidia y mi rencor era todo lo que tenía. Sin embargo yo era médico y como tal debía cumplir mi función como tal.

-Yusei podrías decirme exactamente qué es lo que hacen aquí

-se descubrieron más casos de niños psíquicos entre la sociedad de la cima y satélite, fue cuando tu padre decidió que debían ayudarlos, consulto conmigo a cerca de esta clínica. Hemos hecho investigaciones sobre el origen y todas coinciden en una sola cosa, "los sentimientos negativos", por ellos al juntarlos a todos y hacerlos convivir como una familia ayuda a que los niños controlen sus poderes y no lo usen de forma negativa…

-como yo lo hice

-si Aki, como tú, pero eso ha quedado en el pasado

-¿alguno necesita asistencia medica?

-la mayoría, sus padres pagan todos los gastos, solo que hay algo que no va bien, la mayoría son abandonados

-así son las gente de la cima-dije con tanto rencor

-todos estos años eh intentado tener una mejor convivencia entre todas las sociedades, ahhhh-suspiro-no he tenido gran éxito con los de la cima, se niegan a convivir con gente de satélite y de la clase media

-¿por eso te ocultas la marca?-dije curiosa señalando su mejilla izquierda

-no es algo de lo que me enorgullezca me gusta hacerlo, pero son exigencias-agacho la cabeza tocándose el mechón de cabello que tapaba su cara

-ahora pareces más a tu padre

Se sorprendió al escucharme decir eso

-¿tu como conoces a mi padre?

Sonreí

-mi abuelo era senador justo como mi padre, tenemos fotos de tu padre junto a mi abuelo, están en mi casa por si te interesa verlas

-¿Por qué Hideo nunca me dijo nada?

Abrió el ventanal dejando entrar el viento aclimatando la habitación.

-porque se lo he pedido

-era una sorpresa que te teníamos para cuando te casaras con Aki-dijo mi padre al entrar a la habitación

Sus palabras hicieron que ambos termináramos sonrojando. Mi padre portaba su típico traje color crema.

-aún son jóvenes –dijo al abrazarnos a ambos-tendrán su tiempo para casarse después, la señora Martha seguro lo aprobaría.

Era la situación más incómoda y forzada que había tenido durante años. Mi padre no era de la clase de personas que haría eso, sin embargo lo estaba haciendo siendo demasiado penoso.

-papá, podrías soltarme me duele-exprese con cara de fastidio

-me alegra ver a mi linda rosa de regreso a casa

-papá, a veces no es creíble tanto amor hacia a mí-al escuchar eso mi padre solo rio

-Aki, la vida aquí ha cambiado, pero allá afuera no ha sido asigno puedo salir de la cuidad neo domino, si lo llegara a hacer los problemas sociales comenzarían de nuevo, tú padre me ha sido de gran ayuda durante este tiempo, alguien debe cambiar lo que hay allá afuera, los problemas de las sociedades están comenzando a regir el mundo más fuerte que nunca.

-entonces no tengo porque perder el tiempo acostada en esta cama viendo como el mundo que construimos se va abajo-dije sonriente

Tenía miedo, incluso Yusei lo tenia, lo podía notar tras su rostro cubierto por ese inmenso mechón negro que le cubría la mitad del rostro, ahora Yusei portaba camisa y pantalones formales, ya no era aquel chico que conocí hace unos años, era un adulto responsable de gran parte de la sociedad. Su apariencia imponía respeto, su porte ya no era el mismo, sus palabras era dichas con más seriedad todo lo contrario de mi padre quien ser veía un poco más relajado.

-Tengo que dejarte de encargo a mi hija, debo regresar al trabajo, sigue tomando tu día de descanso-dijo mi padre antes de salir y besar mi frente-Aki cuídate mucho.

Los dos solos en la habitación veíamos como las cortinas se alzaban con la brizna, una de las ventajas de vivir cerca de la costa eran las briznas mañaneras. Mi habitación olía por completo a rosas, era tan agradable. Era un lugar espacioso con dos sillones al fondo, una mesa cuadrada en medio, al otro extremo se encontraba mi cama separada por una cortina, una cajonera color negro azabache, tenía dos buros y todo un equipo médico a la mano. Una pequeña pantalla y una cafetera. También tenía un baño exclusivo para mí con bañera, y un gran espejo.

-tienes ropa limpia en la cajonera, ayer pedí que la llenaran, cámbiate daremos un paseo por las instalaciones-ordeno

-bien, no se supone que no puedo andar de pie

Soltó una carcajada

-era mentira, puedes andar normalmente

-¿entonces porque me metiste a la cama otra vez?-dije haciendo pucheros

-porque quería tocarte

-¡ehhhhhhhh!-grite

Se sonrojo

-creo que debí decir que quería estar cerca de ti

-es lo mismo

-te espero afuera

-no, espera me cambiare en el baño espérame dentro

-está bien-dijo tomando asiento en uno de los sillones

Pasaron 30 minutos desde que entre al baño, me duche, había olvidado la ropa, así que le había pedido a Yusei que se saliera de la habitación por unos instantes mientras yo me vestía, pasado unos minutos más Salí de la habitación para ir al recorrido con él. La institución era un lugar muy grande, más que un hospital parecía una gran casa de juegos, había un sinfín de habitaciones y de salas de juegos, grandes pelotas rebotando por doquier, colores vivos por todas partes, niños riendo y jugando, consolas de videojuegos, grandes pantallas, un salón inmenso lleno de libros, salas de duelos y un pequeño hospital médico. Era lo que se encontraba dentro, por fuera había un enorme jardín con un sinfín de rosas de todos los colores, flores de todos tipos, un pequeño huerto y un lago. El lugar parecía simplemente un sueño.

-¿nunca sentiste que están forzando lo nuestro? Desde que llegue lo único que hacen es hacerme sentir mal por lo que nunca dije, ahora dices que no tienes novia, pero yo…

Estábamos sentados en una de las bancas del jardín.

-lo siento Aki pero yo no deseo tener una relación contigo-dudo-en realidad con nadie

-¿entonces porque has dicho que querías tocarme?

-me refería que te extrañaba como a todos los demás, no es nada carnal-decía con mucha seriedad

-uuhh está bien-agache la cabeza

-Aki Izayoi, ¿porque nunca regresaste?, yo te amaba-expreso viéndome a los ojos.

-yo…perdón Yusei yo no sabía cómo decirlo

-tal vez tu y yo no estemos destinados a estar juntos, sigamos que aún hay mucho que recorrer-dijo secamente se levantó para seguir caminando entre los pasillos de la institución.

No fui capaz de seguirlo ni él de seguirme, al atardecer me he escapado de la institución, tome un vuelo directo a Londres donde se encontraba mi departamento para huir de todo lo que pasaba.

El viento se escuchaba ligeramente entre mis oídos, tan cálido, tan frio. Recostada en el sofá de mi casa miraba caer la gotas de lluvia una a una. La lluvia podría contar una historia al unísono de mi tristeza, tantos años alejada de ti y lo único que puedo recordar de esa visita fue

"¿Por qué nunca regresaste?"

 **Hasta esta parte fue narrado por Aki, a partir del siguiente capítulo será narrado por Yusei. :D**


	6. Yusei Fudo

_ **Yusei_**

Encontraba fascinante mirar tras los rosales mientras los niños corrían en el patio. Estábamos en pleno invierno pronto los rosales darían flores y esto volvería a iluminarse de colores. Usaba botas vaqueras como solía usar en mi adolescencia, me eran muy cómodas para andar por la nieve,

Mi pecho me dolía, sentía como se contraía.

Cuando éramos jóvenes estábamos deseosos de cumplir nuestros sueños, pero ahora que lo hemos logrado que sigue, he estado resguardando la ciudad y estableciendo nexos entre las personas, todo lo que me padre deseaba que me convirtiera, pero algo en mí no estaba bien, aun con todo lo que había hecho me sentía vacío, como si algo me faltara. Sin duda recuerdo el último día en que vi mis amigos reunidos todos juntos, pero que digo si lo único que recuerdo tal cual fue era aquella despedida con Aki, porque en ese momento no le dije lo que sentía, porque dude. Ella estaba frente mío .no me había dado cuenta de lo que había pasado sino hasta mucho años después, cuando sherry regreso a neo domino.

"tu amas a Izayoi, deja de mentirme, estoy harta que todo el tiempo salgas con esa cara de incertidumbre a regar las malditas rosas que hay en el jardín, porque traes siempre contigo esa gargantilla, crees que soy estúpida, si crees que seré un reemplazo de Izayoi estas muy equivocado, leí la carta que escribiste para ella, lo lamento mucho Yusei ya no quiero casarme contigo."

Porque recordaba esas palabras, porque deje ir a ambas, porque me he quedado así nunca me di tiempo para amar.

Seguí caminando entre la nieve, cuando a lo lejos un niño pequeño caía entre la nieve, asustado su hermano mayor ha ido a levantarlo, ambos con gran susto se han levantado juntos, mientras yo me acercaba a ellos.

-chicos debemos ir a dentro está haciendo más frio-dije sonriendo

Tomados de las manos ambos niños entraron por delante mío a la institución. Mientras ellos se dirigían al salón yo iba a mi habitación provisional. Nadie sabía que en realidad tenía un diario donde escribí más de una carta para Aki, debía deshacerme de eso lo más pronto posible. Al poco rato escuche sonar la puerta, no esperaba alguna visita y aun me encontraba de vacaciones así que no debía ser nada relacionado al trabajo, me recosté en la cama esperando a que las visitas se fueran, no estaba con ánimos de recibir a alguien.

-¿Yusei te encuentras allí?, quiero hablar contigo.-al escuchar eso reconocí por completo la voz

-adelante Carly entra

-pensé que no estabas-dijo al entrar-tengo algo muy importante que decirte y tal vez te sorprendas mucho, pero Jack me ha pedido ser su pareja-se escuchaba muy emocionada

-seguro ese idiota ya se dio cuenta que no puede estar solo por siempre

-pero veamos que lo dice. El doctor Fudo, el hombre más solitario de neo domino, quien rechazo a sherry leblanc la mejor duelista que hay en todo el mundo y heredera de una gran fortuna o el eterno enamorado de Izayoi Aki a quien nunca le pudo decir lo que sentía

-sabes Carly te has vuelto muy cruel en estos días-dije volteándola a ver sin levantarme de la cama.

Carly tomo asiento a un costado de la cama en una de las sillas color marrón que tenía para tomar el té.

-Yusei, deberías hacer lo mismo que Jack, buscar compañía-dijo sonriente

-estoy feliz por ambos y espero que tengan una buena relación, que sean exitosos y se quieran-dije cortante

-no digas eso por obligación, últimamente te has vuelto amargo y sin vida-decía regañándome

-últimamente me encuentro más cansado de lo normal, tengo problemas con el sueño-dije fastidiado

-deberías ir con el médico de la institución-tomo una taza de la mesa de té poniéndola debajo de la cafetera.

Mientras se escuchaba el rugido de la cafetera al dejar caer el agua, mire el techo.

-amo a Aki-dije por impulso

-deberías buscarla y decírselo a ella-dijo Carly mas fastidiada y eufórica grito-¡dile que la amas!

Sin decir alguna palabra para añadir decidí que debería dormir

-Carly quiero dormir-ella puso el vaso a un lado mío con un te instantáneo

-tómatelo antes de que se enfrié-se dio la vuelta

-espera un momento-se detuvo-busca a Ruka-retomo su paso

-lo hare-salió de la habitación


	7. yusei cap 6

-tienes que buscar a Aki y hacerla venir a neo domino- decía Carly tras el teléfono

-¿ya hablaste con Ruka?-pregunte intrigado

-ella ira a Londres a buscar a Aki

"En el momento en que creas lazos con alguien, tu vida ya no es solo tuya"

Hace demasiado frio, no siento mi nariz, ha nevado mucho estos días, siento como mis mejillas comienzan a ponerse como tomates. Prefería estar solo esos días, caminar por las calles de neo domino camuflajeandome entre la gente, usaba unos cómodos janes grisáceos y una chamarra de invierno color azul. Debido a los percances de los últimos años debía usar mi cabello cubriendo mi ojo y la marca, en variadas ocasiones me había negado a ocultarla, la presión ha sido elevada, así que no tuve opción. Llevaba puesta una bufanda color roja y un gorro tejido negro. Al recorrer las calles me entro la nostalgia, recordaba los días en los que estábamos todos juntos, cuando escuchaba las risas de los gemelos riéndose de Crow quejándose, la soberbia de Jack, la amabilidad de bruno y las atenciones de Aki, mis amigos, no, no eran solo mis amigos eran mi familia, estaba ansioso de verlos a todos reunidos, todos juntos como cuando éramos un equipo. Deseaba tanto esa felicidad.

No pude evitar llorar, sentía como las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas, ya no podía hacer nada. Hace años decidí dejarlo ir, dejar que cada quien hiciera una vida lejos de la macono podría pedir que regresaran porque me siento solo, porque los necesito, porque la necesito.

Aki donde quiera que estés en este momento me gustaría que supieras que te amo demasiado y aunque las cosas no han ido como las hubiera deseado, que mi corazón se parte porque no puedo verte, porque no puedo tocarte, porque no puedo hablarte, como me gustaría acariciar tus hermosos cabellos rojizos, mirarte a los ojos una y otra vez sin cansarme de hacerlo. ¿Porque nunca regresaste?

Seria por la estación del año en la que estábamos pasando culpable del ambiente nostálgico en aquella ciudad. Seria por mí o solo sería el viento.

Ver la cuidad cubierta por una delgada capa de color blanco desde el mirador, donde estuve aquella noche una día antes de su partida era lo más hermoso que podía tener. No podía olvidar aquel beso que no dimos ese día, ¿porque no quería que la viera?, aun recordaras la promesa que me hiciste, ¿aun mantendrás esa sonrisa?

-Yusei, que bueno que te encuentro-decía Carly –te he estado buscando por todas partes y nadie sabía dónde estabas

-¿Por qué creíste que estaría aquí?

-porque cuando quieres estar solo vienes a este lugar, llevamos muchos años siendo amigos, conozco muchas de la mañas que tienes-sonrió-lo que quiero decirte es que Ruka ya localizo a Aki, ella sigue en Londres, pero se ha negado a regresar a neo domino, al parecer Crow tiene cáncer desde hace algunos años y está en tratamiento en el hospital donde trabaja Aki, ella se niega a dejarlo solo

-así que Aki sigue con él-seguía con la vista a la cuidad

-supongo que sí, aunque se le ve muy seguido con una de las enfermeras, en los informes que me ha dado Ruka, es una enfermera personal, ya que Crow tiene leucemia-Carly intentaba taparse la cara con la bufanda blanca que traía puesta-lo oculto por muchos años, además está por casarse

-sabía que Crow estaba enfermo pero nunca supe de qué se trataba-sentí un nudo en el estomago

-¿ahora que aras Yusei?-pregunto incrédula intentando verme a los ojos

-nada, ella ya tomo su decisión-retirándome del mirador me monte a la d-Wheel que aun poseía

-¡aún no sé porque usas eso si ya no tienes duelos!-grito Carly

Sabía que mi vida personal se estaba yendo más al carajo, y tenía la temible sensación de que esto iba a dirigí al momentum a coordinar un trabajo que aún estaba pendiente, mi lugar en ese sitio cada vez era menor, podía manipular todo de manera automatizada desde cualquier punto de la cuidad, sin embargo era comisionado en el orden de la cuidad, sabía que ese era trabajo pleno de yeager ,pero me pedía cada vez más mi ayuda, me era informado cada movimiento de la ciudad, era imposible salir de la cuidad sin que me llamen a los pocos segundos de haberme ido.

-buenos días Dr. Fudo que bueno que llega, hemos tenido problemas con el sector este, debido a la tormenta de nieve que ha acontecido el pasado viernes la zona se encuentra al 40% de sus capacidades, le imploraría revisar esa área-me informaba uno de mis asistentes

-buenos días, ¿hay inestabilidad?-dije al ponerme la bata

-no, solo ha disminuido la capacidad y recepción de energía

-está bien lo revisare

Hablábamos mientras caminábamos por los pasillos del momentum.

-por cierto Dr. Fudo tiene una junta con el director de seguridad publica

-si no termino antes de las 3 cancela la junta

-entendido-dijo antes de marcharse y caminar al lado opuesto

Los sectores estaban divididos en cuatro zonas dentro del momentum, cada una de ellas se manejaba de forma individual, por ello si una fallaba las demás seguían trabajando de forma normal, a excepción de la rama principal, todas las demás no afectaban a las demás. Así que mi trabajo comenzó al entrar al cuarto de control del sector este.

-buenos días Dr. Fudo-dijo el responsable del sector

-buenos días, ya me dieron el informe dime donde está el control automático necesito revisarlo, también dame los informes de la activad de los últimos días, y por favor pásame el escáner de radiación, necesito terminar antes de las 3

-si Dr. Fudo, estaré aquí para cualquier cosa que necesite

Al cabo de 6 horas trabajando termine con las reparaciones. Asistí a la junta con yeager, ya en la noche estaba recostado en el sillón de la estancia mirando el techo. Sin decir una palabra Salí de la institución para ir a uno de los bares de la zona diamante, allí encontré un buen lugar para desahogarme, el lugar no tenía nombre visible, supuse que era clandestino por la fachada, en ese momento mi marca fue de gran ayuda para entrar sin problemas. Ya adentro me senté en uno de los bancos de la barra, pedí un tarro de cerveza, el ambiente era deprimente y melancólico, sin darme cuenta pedí tres tarros más, no me sentía muy diferente al estar sobrio, Salí del lugar, regrese a casa tumbándome en la cama. Así fue como pase esos días.


	8. yusei cap 7

En plena primavera las calles de la cima están cubiertas de color rosa, los arboles de cerezo abundan en el parque principal, lugar donde las familias de aquellos que aun poseen la fortuna de salir con sus padres solían pasar sus tardes de domingo y donde los turistas se paraban a mirar. Solía pasar por ese parque todos los días para ir a la institución. Solía llevar a los niños a pasear cerca del lago del parque, ellos tomados de la mano reían al ver su reflejo moverse, uno que otro niño que aprendió a usar sus poderes los usaba para hacer esculturas con el agua, pues muchos tenían duelos, ellos podían materializar los hologramas y darles vida.

Me sentía bien al estar mirando sus grandes hazañas, olvidaba mi soledad. Por las noches seguía frecuentando los bares de la zona diamante. Aquel día en la barra se me acerco una chica rubia.

-¿tú eres Yusei Fudo?-rio-perdón, el Dr. Yusei Fudo-dijo al sentarse a un lado mío

-¿es necesario que te diga quién soy?-dije arrogante

-es obvio que no, Dr. Fudo, su cara es inconfundible aun cuando tapa su marca-se tocó la mejilla izquierda indicando el lugar donde se encontraba mi marca-pero me pregunto porque una persona como usted viene a lugares como este, digo, este lugar es de mala muerte y usted…

-quítale el usted, háblame de tu

-ok Yusei, deberías ir uno de esos barecillo de la cima. Mmmm creo que no son bares lo que se encuentra allá, son saloncillos elegantes con gente presuntuosa.

-ahora entiendes porque estoy acá

-claro es único que puede pasar por todas las zonas libremente, aun cuando existe la ley de igualdad no nos tratan igual

-intento que la ley se establezca como se debe-tome un sorbo de mi vaso

-pero un intento no es suficiente-dijo al quitarme mi vaso bebiendo un sorbo-es realmente buena la cerveza de este lugar-sonrió-aún más si es de tu tarro-dijo sin quitarme la mirada de encima

-salgamos de este lugar-dije al tomarle la mano

-así que entiendes lo que quiero

-claro que sí y no lo obtendrás-jalo su mano

-espera, ¿qué estás diciendo?-se escuchaba molesta

-te llevare un sitio así que súbete a la d-Wheel-ordene

-¿y si me niego?-dijo retadora

La cargue por la cintura montándola en la d-Wheel a la fuerza, le di el casco, ella con pucheros se lo ha puesto, me he subido luego de ponerme el casco, arranque hacia el mirador. Las calles se encontraban completamente iluminadas, miles de anuncios destellaban por la noche, miles de personas aún caminaban por las calles, la cuidad neo domino nunca dormía. En uno de los edificios se encontraba una gran pantalla donde se anunciaban las noticias locales, estaba justo donde se ponía el alto, la luz en rojo me hizo detenerme, en ese momento se visualizaba la entrevista que me habían hecho días antes, donde anunciaba la estabilidad del momentum y las mejorías en el sector veía serio pero al mismo tiempo seguro, alguien completamente distinto a aquel que manejaba hacia el mirador con una mujer desconocida muy parecida a sherry.

Al llegar me he bajado, me quite el casco y lo guarde en la maletera. Ella hizo lo mismo. Camine hacia el barandal, ella me siguió.

-en este momento estaría casado con una hermosa mujer rubia o con una bellísima mujer pelirroja. Si te preguntara con cual ¿a quién elegirías?-dije mirándola

-por obviedad diría que a la rubia, pero hay muy pocas pelirrojas naturales si es que ella lo es. Elegiría la pelirroja, al casarse podrían tener hijos pelirrojos de ojos azules, no crees que sería la mejor opción.-dedujo mientras se tocaba la barbilla

-¿médico o duelista?

-medico, los duelistas ganan fama y fortuna como Jack atlas, pero son personas solitarias, un médico trata con miles de personas, sus pacientes en gran mayoría le agradecen

-todo indica que debería ir a buscarla, pero soy un completo idiota para ella, no seré lo suficiente, ella por supuesto que elegiría a un duelista, soy un completo idiota. O es porque él está enfermo, pero Aki no es de las que se compadecen de esa forma.

-entonces esa Aki no te merece, tú eres quien es mucho para ella, eres el hombre con quienes muchas mujeres soñarían estar, yo lo deseo-poso sus manos sobre mis mejillas mirándome de frente.

Poco a poco se empezaba a acercar, no había tomado lo suficiente para perder la conciencia, acaso solo había sido el vaso que ella me había quitado, pues ese día estaba manejando. Solo pasaron pocos segundos cuando de pronto he sentido sus labios rosando los míos, se hundió en un beso, sin importarme su procedencia pues ni su nombre sabia, comencé a besarla como desesperado.

-vayamos a otro lugar-dijo cortando el beso-un lugar más apropiado para hacerlo-decía en un tono pícaro

En ese momento sabía que deseaba hacerlo, pero con la mujer correcta

-dime tu nombre

-Taylor

-Taylor tengo que irme, búscame en el estadio de neo domino mañana por la tarde a la una, pide en la entrada que te dejen pasar y que te lleven a mi camerino, te estaré esperando.-dije seguido de subirme a la motocicleta e irme.

A día siguiente me levante temprano para ir al momentum, revise los reportes del día anterior, regrese a la institución, di mi clase los niños para poder estar a tiempo en la presentación del gran prix, 10 años habían pasado. Al entrar ya estaba Taylor esperándome sentada en una silla. Esa vez traía un vestido más elegante color azul, traía zapatillas del mismo color.

-Yusei te estaba esperando-decía con alegría

-lo siento tenía otro asuntos que atender-me acerque a ella-podemos hacer lo que desees en este momento, faltan unas horas para la inauguración

Jale una silla cerca de ella sentándome a un lado

-podríamos dejar las cosas donde nos quedamos ayer

-esa es una buena idea-la tome suavemente del cabello para acercarme a besarla

Poco a poco fui metiendo mi mano en aquel escote que traía, sus pechos se sentían cálidos y suaves, sentía como me relajaba, pausábamos por pequeños lapsos para tomar un poco de aliento

-espera un segundo estoy algo incomoda en esta posición déjame hacer algo

Se levanto de su asiento sentándose sobre mis piernas, postro sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello volviendo al beso interrumpido, por la posición en la que nos encontrábamos pude subir lentamente su vestido acariciándole sus delgadas piernas. Aun sin concentrarme del todo en aquel acto escuche pisadas en el pasillo, quite mi mano de su pierna para luego abrazarla.

-¡Yusei! Sonríe-grito Carly al entrar

 **Yeiii por fin lo termine, serán unos cuantos capítulos más, estaré subiéndolo en lo que resta de esta semana y la que viene, que tengan un buen día n-n**


	9. yusei cap 8

Al ver a Aki le pedí a Taylor que abandonara el camerino. Sentía una gran presión en el pecho al verla, sentía como mis latidos se aceleraban, se veía tan hermosa, su cabello estaba más largo. Quería besarla.

-ustedes dos tienen mucho de platicar, ¡foto!-tomo una última foto antes de marcharse

-¿ella es tu novia, cierto?-pregunto Aki con mucha curiosidad

-sí, lo es-le respondí cortante

-¿entonces qué ha pasado con sherry?

-¿acaso no se parece a sherry?-respondí arrogante

-no- dudo

-sherry se fue-dije sin demostrar emoción alguna

En un instante ella guardaba silencio

-¿aun la tienes?-pregunte evadiendo el tema

-esta en mi maleta, te la devolveré más tarde

-Aki Izayoi, ¿Porque nunca regresaste?-a mire a los ojos acercándome dándole un abrazo.

-siguen siendo suaves-sonreí -no te vayas-le susurre al oído y Salí del camerino

Aun en el pasillo estaba Carly

-¿oye pero que escena es la que acabo de ver?-preguntaba entre reclamo

-de haber llegado un poco más tarde la escena hubiera sido aún peor

-que sucio eres-

Me reí

-no hubiera pasado nada, o de ser así hubiera cerrado la puerta-reí hilarante

-eres malo con Aki- seguía reclamando

-yo no sabía que ella estaba aquí-me justifique

-pues ahora tienes tu oportunidad de hablar con ella-me dio un codazo

-será después debo ir a la presentación-dije retirándome yendo al pasillo principal donde más tarde me encontraría con yeager.

La presentación duro todo el día .no pude retirarme así que seguro Aki ya no estaba en mi camerino, cuando regrese efectivamente ella ya no estaba allí, mire al espejo, se encontraba una nota, con la esperanza de que fuera de ella la abrí con mucha ansiedad.

"Dr. Yusei Fudo gracias por todo

Taylor"

Me decepcione al leerla, me rabie contra la pared, arrugue el papel tirándolo al suelo maldiciendo. Había perdido la oportunidad de hablar con Aki.

Más tarde contacte a Ruka quien había llegado un día antes a neo domino

-hola Ruka podrías darle una carta a Aki, por favor, no puedo entregársela personalmente estaré muy ocupado, ahora me he escapado, necesito tu ayuda-pedí con desesperación

-hola Yusei, dime donde estas para pasar a recogerla

-estoy en el momentum

-ok, iré más tarde, te veo en dos horas

Después de la presentación debía estar en el momentum vigilando que todos los controles estuvieran estables, pues cuando se trataba de un evento como ese la afluencia de personas era mayor y por lo tanto la demanda de energía aumentaba, tenía que estar allí durante una semana. Eso me quitaba la posibilidad de verla. En tres días terminaría la ronda de preliminares, así que abría un pequeño descanso que podía usar para verla.

Cumpliendo su palabra Ruka recogió la carta para Aki, le agradecí y regrese al trabajo. Cada segundo que pasaba allí me torturaba pensando en lo que diría, como reaccionaria. Al día siguiente volví al momentum, pero debido a una fuga repentina se había suspendido el prix, aproveche ese momento para ir tras Aki.

Llegue a la residencia de los Izayoi donde era muy bien recibido, en la estancia su madre me recibió muy propiamente, me indico que Aki se encontraba en su habitación, pero no sabía con certeza si ella ya había despertado. Toque suavemente la puerta, no obtuve respuesta, volví a tocar seguía sin obtener respuesta. Podría estar todavía dormida, así que di la media vuelta, pero por alguna razón tenía curiosidad de verla dormida, así que entre si hacer mucho ruido, la vi abrazada a un libro, se veía tan hermosa.

-Te fuiste sin decir nada-susurre -cuando duermes estas tan tranquila, pareces una flor, una rosa roja. Perdón por estos días, pero tengo la sensación de decirte que te amo tanto y me has hecho feliz al verte.-di la media vuelta y me marche.

Regrese a la institución a ver a los niños mientras se restablecía el prix.

Sentado en una de las bancas de los salones recibí la noticia de que Aki estaba en sentí consternado, sentía que mi cuerpo se estremecía, fui de inmediato al hospital a verla, sus padres asustados me pedían mi ayuda para despertarla como lo había hecho hace 12 años, pero esta vez ella no despertaba. Después del prix la visitaba todos los días con la esperanza de verla despertar. Sus padres decidieron llevarla a la institución donde estaría más cerca de ellos y de mí. Todos los días después del trabajo la iba a visitar antes de irme a mi habitación. Así fue por 3 meses

Aquel día Salí temprano del momentum, llevaba flores para Aki como lo hacía todos los días, sus padres me habían marcado, ella había movido la mano, todo indicaba que despertaría muy pronto. Estaba ese día excepcionalmente feliz, planeaba contarle uno de los cuentos escritos por Rally.

Su habitación estaba separada por una cortina, entre sin tocar la puerta, escuche la voz de ella, feliz me dirigí hacia su cama, cuando la voz de otra persona me detuvo, alce la cortina con suavidad, solo para tener frente mío el abrazo que Crow le daba a Aki y la felicidad que a ella le provocaba verlo. Sentí como el corazón se estrujo, Salí del lugar sin interrumpir, tire las flores en el pasillo y me marche. Recorriendo los pasillos con rapidez hasta entrar en mi habitación. Justo antes de cerrar la puerta Ruka la detuvo con su mano.

-espera Yusei, sé que lo que acabas de ver no es lo más grato para ti, pero debo decirte algo mas

-Ruka podría ser otro día, hoy no estoy de humor-dije cerrándole la puerta en la cara

 **Tal vez este actualizando todos los días, esperó que tengan bonito día. Y sigan leyendo mi fic n-n**


	10. yusei cap 9

Miraba todo a mi alrededor, que había visto, porque se veía tan feliz a su lado, ella no podía ser feliz con él, no lo recordaba, las cosas no eran asió tal vez solo son amigos, no, eso es imposible después de ver como la abrazaba y el rostro de ella. Jugueteaba con una pequeña pelota de plástico entre mis dedos. Recostado en un sillón.

-Yusei podemos hablar-pedía Crow tras la puerta

-adelante

Entro tambaleante como sentándose a un lado mío.

-Yusei tengo algo importante que decirte, se trata de Aki, bueno, sé que saliste enojado de su habitación pero créeme que no era mi intención ponerte celoso

-¡¿celoso yo?!-grite-yo no podría estar celoso de ella si se ven que ustedes dos están muy bien juntos, pronto se casaran, sé que ella vino porque la boda será acá-me crucé de brazos

-de verdad has cambiado Yusei, los celos te ponen insoportable, en primer lugar si me casare pero no con Aki, lo nuestro fue hace mucho

Siendo altanero le he contestado, aun cuando estaba muy sorprendido

-así que entre ustedes dos si hubo algo

-¡fue por tu culpa! La heriste, que pensabas que pasaría cuando ella se enterara que te ibas a casar con sherry, por favor Yusei, Aki siempre te amo, eres tan obstinado, tú y Jack son mis hermanos y sé que no estuvo bien meterme con la chica de mi hermano, pero lo que le hiciste, no tiene perdón-me reclamaba muy molesto

-que esperabas que hiciera, Aki nunca regreso, la espere, le mande cartas pero nunca las contesto, que iba a pensar después de eso

Ambos nos encontrábamos alterados por la conversación no grata que teníamos.

-Yusei, ella regreso por ti

-es demasiado tarde, ya tome mi decisión

-pues espero que con eso te sientas bien y sin aun estas interesado quisiera que vinieras a mi boda con Katy, será en la costa-dijo antes de retirarse.

Me recosté en la cama tomando una sábana cobijándome. No podía dormir durante toda la noche, había decido ir a verla por la mañana, ver que tan cierto que ella regreso por mí y cuáles eran sus intenciones, definitivamente no se la iba a dejar tan fácil, pues esto no estaba bien. Ambos nos lastimábamos.

Se ha quedado sentada en la banca, supongo que el cansancio no le ha permitido moverse. Seguí mi camino hasta la cocina donde tome un vaso con jugo de naranja y una manzana. Salí al jardín después de unos minutos esperando encontrarla allí, sin embargo ya no estaba. Aun con el jugo y la manzana en mano me dirigí a su habitación con la esperanza de encontrarla en ese lugar, fue en vano ya no estaba, se me estaba haciendo rara su desaparición, así que tome mi motocicleta en dirección a la mansión Izayoi.

Al llegar escuche algo que mis oídos nunca hubieran esperado escuchar. Una de las sirvientas platicaba con el jardinero.

Sirvienta: la joven Aki se ha visto muy pálida desde que llegó, se dice que fue por culpa del joven Yusei.

Jardinero: yo aún creo que ese joven quiere aprovecharse de la fortuna de la señorita, podrá ser hijo de uno de los mejores investigadores de neo domino, pero eso no le quita que sea un criminal, como podría una persona así encajar en la vida de la señorita, aun no entiendo porque regreso, ella debía casarse con alguien de su clase en Londres.

Sirviera: pero el joven Yusei ha sido muy buen acompañante de la señorita, sin el ella se convertirá de nuevo en un mo…-decía dudosa

Jardinero: en un monstro-guardo silencio por unos instantes-seguro que ella quiere a un criminal porque ella también lo es.

Seguía escuchando detrás de la entrada principal, hasta que escuche como la madre de Aki le pedía a la sirvienta traerle un café. Las personas aún creen que ella es peligrosa y no desean estar cerca. Mientras yo por más que he hecho por esta sociedad aun no comprenden que las diferencias no deben ser un obstáculo para la convivencia, no podía comprender del todo a la sociedad, yeager y yo hemos hecho todo lo que se encuentra en nuestras manos para cambiar el futuro de cada uno de los residentes de neo domino y lo único concreto que hemos realizado es la apertura a mas odio. Las cosas no habían cambiado totalmente, lo que paso con z-one no podía volver a pasar.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me retire regresando a la institución.

 **Capitulo cortito, los últimos serán un poco más largos.**


	11. yusei cap 10

Me revolcaba en la cama sintiendo remordimiento dentro de mí, el padre de Aki me había pedido que la cuidara hasta que mejorara y se me había perdido, al ir a su casa no fui capaz de entrar, pero si llamo, y su padre contesta, seguro que tendré problemas con él. Pero como estar seguro de que ella está allí. ¿Dónde estarás? Aki .aun tirado en la cama sin hacer ruido alguno sentí la sensación de que algo no iba bien. Si ella se fue porque le he dicho que no quiero tener una relación, eso solo podría significar que se ha marchado…a ¡Londres!

Llame de inmediato al aeropuerto preguntando si habían visto una mujer pelirroja de nombre Aki Izayoi salir de la cuidad, esos datos no se los darían a cualquiera, tengo contacto con toda la cuidad si es que presentan alguna falla en el sistema eléctrico. De inmediato la señorita que me ha respondido me informo que efectivamente hace media hora salió un vuelo con dirección a Londres con escala en Grecia donde uno de los pasajeros tenia exactamente la apariencia de la persona que estoy buscando, el próximo vuelo más cercano seria dentro de 4 horas pero tendría dos escalas una en Tokio y la otra en Ottawa Canadá, el vuelo es más largo, pero tenía que ir tras ella.

-espere un momento Dr. Fudo ,checare en la base de datos si es Aki Izayoi la pelirroja que trasbordo ese avión, le mandare la respuesta dentro de media hora, tengo que pedir permiso con mi gerente para acezar a la base de datos, siendo usted no creo que exista problema alguno

-gracias, podrías también reservarme un asiento en el próximo vuelo a Londres, si eres tan amable

-claro Dr. Fudo, recuerde que su pasaporte se encuentra en el aeropuerto

-sí, gracias, nos vemos más tarde, espero tu llamada.

Tome una maleta y unos cuantos cambios de ropa, realice unas cuantas llamadas, dejando todo en orden. Mi asistente seria en encargado del momentum, la doctora mitsuko estaría al mando de la institución, yeager me seguiría informando de la seguridad de neo domino y de satélite. Lo demás ya era hora de que cada quien se encargue de sus asuntos.

Fui más tarde al aeropuerto, pase por mi pasaporte y la información que necesitaba. Efectivamente Aki Izayoi había abordado ese avión, no tuve más opción que abordar el siguiente avión e ir directamente a Londres.

Aun en la sala realice una sola llamada más

-hola, Carly ¿aun tienes la información de la ubicación del departamento de Aki?

-hola Yusei, ¿Por qué me estas pidiendo eso?

-no es obvia la respuesta

-por fin te decidiste a ir tras ella, aunque se supone que debería estar en neo domino-dudo-¿Qué hiciste Yusei Fudo?-decía enojada

-luego te explico mi vuelo sale en media hora y ya estoy a nada de abordar, necesito la información ya-me sentía apresurado

-claro, de hecho tú la tienes y tienes la llave del departamento

-¿Cómo es posible?

-Aki nunca se cambió de departamento y hace tres años, Ruka me hizo el favor de conseguir la llave junto con la clave para entrar al departamento, al igual que la dirección y las instrucciones de cómo llegar, todo está en un sobre de color rojo en tu maleta azul

-creo que no traigo la maleta azul-dude, había olvidado de qué color era la maleta que tome-puedes verificar que maleta me traje

-¿olvidaste el color de la maleta que traes?

-algo así, ya está en el avión, no puedo recordar de qué color es

-espera, estoy en tu habitación

-¿qué haces allí?-pregunte enojado

-vine por uno de los rollos que te preste, mmmmm, encontré la maleta negra y la verde, creo que si te llevaste la azul, la que usas para viajes cortos, llámame cuando llegues a Londres

-oye espera, debes cubrirme mientras no estoy

-no te preocupes de eso, Jack me ayudara-pude escuchar sus risitas burlonas-bye-y colgó

No pude dormir durante el vuelo, Salí a estirar las piernas en Canadá, donde compre algunos refrigerios y uno recuerdos, regrese al aeropuerto a esperar que el avión despegue, en el vuelo restante vi unas tres películas de romance, era tan raro en mí que viera algo así, pero mi ganas de estar con Aki me hacían brotar mi sensibilidad, al final de una de las películas sentí como caía una lagrima por mi rostro.

Al llegar a Londres, Salí corriendo por mi maleta, era un alivio era la azul y contenía el sobre rojo, la dirección completa estaba allí. Tome un taxi, le entregue la dirección. Definitivamente no preste atención a los alrededores se sentía una pequeña brizna, tal vez llovería, no estaba admirado, solo estaba muy preocupado. Al llegar baje mi maleta y recorrí los pasillos hasta encontrar el numero 23 donde se encontraba Aki. Respire profundo, pase la llave por la puerta (era una tarjeta) teclee la clave y dude. Podría ser que ella este desnuda descansando en su cómodo departamento de soltera y yo sin avisar.

Sin embargo escuche un pequeño susurro poco entendible, sabía que era su voz, era mi nombre acaso lo que dijo. No lo dude más y entre abriendo la puerta lentamente.

La imagen que tenía frente mío quiera no haberla presenciado nunca en mi vida. Aki estaba tirada en el suelo sobre un charco de sangre, la estancia estaba mojada, una copa cerca de ella estaba rota. Mire la maleta a un lado mío busque la respiración de ella, aun respiraba, le vende la muñeca de donde salía la sangre y llame al hospital.

No lo había notado estaba demasiado cerca del departamento de Aki, llegaron en 5 minutos, la llevaron en una camilla y yo detrás de ellos, no podía contener las lagrimas, sabia lo que ella había intentado hacer, intento quitarse la vida.

Al llegar al hospital me informaron que ella estaba grave, pero no era para preocuparse, presentaba signos de anemia y la pérdida de sangre ocasiono una complicación, pero con los cuidados necesarios ella saldría bien en unas semanas. Eso me preocupo, no podía quedarme tanto tiempo en la cuidad, debía regresar. En una de las salas de espera estaba sentado con las manos en la cabeza desesperado. Que podía hacer, ¿Por qué Aki era tan dramática?, veía como salían y entraban enfermeras a las salas. Una de ellas se acercó con un café en la mano.

-hola, disculpa mi atrevimiento, tú eres quien espera por la doctora Izayoi?

-si-respondí frio

-ella es una buena mujer, no sé porque lo hizo, pero descuida ella es muy fuerte, pronto despertara y sonreirá como lo hace normalmente-me entrego el café, Yo lo acepte

-espera, ¿Aki trabaja aquí?

-sí, ella es una de las mejores médicos de este hospital. Ella pidió unos días, pero aseguraba que pediría su cambio a neo domino donde pensaba vivir, no pensamos verla de nuevo tan rápido y de esta forma

-gracias-ella se perdió entre los pasillos

Algo debía hacer y no sabía que. Pasaron unas tres horas más hasta que un médico se me acerco

-disculpa señor Fudo, la doctora Aki ya estaba estable, pero aun no despierta, estará así unos dos o tres días más, no te preocupes, no está en coma, ella despertara, solo está cansada, la pasamos a una de las habitaciones privadas de la parte alta del hospital, en un momento más vendrá una enfermera para llevarte hasta allá. Descuida ella es muy fuerte-dijo tomándome del hombro antes de retirarse

-gracias-susurre

Tal cual había dicho el medico, una enfermera me llevo hasta la habitación de Aki, donde ella se hacía acostada en una cama mirando hacia el techo con los ojos cerrados. El lugar era espacioso, solo pude acercarme un poco antes de que alguien entrara

-señor Fudo en un momento le traerán algo de comer, si necesita algo toque el botón y enseguida lo traerán-sonrió la enfermera

-Aki prefería no molestarte-sentía punzadas en el pecho-pero no podía más con lo que sentía, sabía que estabas mejor con Crow que conmigo, yo no puedo salir de neo domino por mucho tiempo y ahora veme aquí, a tu lado esperando a que despiertes, todo esto es mi culpa-suspire-yo te amo

Ella parecía un mueble más, no respondía, estaba intacta, respire profundo antes de irme a sentar a un sillón dentro de la habitación, pase allí horas, leyendo un par de revistas y libros que amablemente las enfermeras me habían traído.

-dos días, dos días…-di una gran bocanada de aire-dos días-apoye mis codos sobre mis rodillas mirando hacia al frente, mi mechón de cabello no me dejaba ver más allá de mi nariz-tal vez deba ir a recortarme el cabello o cambiarme de peinado-sonreí tirándome hacia atrás contra el sillón-dos días-reí

Ese día no supe como quede dormido en el sillón, a la mañana siguiente una de las enfermeras me había traído algo para desayunar, platicamos un rato. El buen trato no era una simple coincidencia si no que se trataba de la presencia de su mejor médico. Quien diría que Aki sería tan buena doctora, es una idiota por quererse morir por un hombre, vaya tontería, eres una mujer complicada. La miraba respirar. Cada hora venia una enfermera a checar su ritmo veía tan hermosa tirada en la cama estando tan tranquila.

Tenía una revista en la mano, cuando escuché un ruido.

-así que por fin despiertas-sonreí bajando la revista

-Yusei…. ¿dónde estoy?-decía confundida

-¿acaso no recuerdas este lugar?

-sí, pero estábamos en neo domino, ¿cómo llegue a Londres?-se tomó la cabeza con la mano derecha.

-escapaste de la institución y llegaste a Londres, trataste de suicidarte y ahora estas internada en el hospital-decía una de las enfermeras cuando entro

-¡sofí!-grito Aki emocionada

-hola Aki, pensé que estarías siendo la mejor en neo domino

-bueno, yo…fue su culpa-dijo señalándome

-yo no hice nada

-¡claro que sí!, si tu no me hubieras rechazado y acostado con cuanta mujer se te ponía enfrente yo no me hubiera ido

-te fuiste porque querías

-¡ahhhhhh Yusei Fudo!-gritaba con mucha rabia

-espera Aki, él está aquí por una razón y tú debes escucharlo así que los dejo solos-sonrió pícaramente saliendo de la habitación.


	12. yusei cap 11

Aki te deseaba tanto, sentir entre mis dedos su sedoso cabello rojizo, sentir más a fondo tu piel, oler tu perfume a rosas, rozar mis labios contra las tuyos, hacerte mía y ser solo tuyo. Pensaba al verla recostada en esa cama de hospital .ahora que las cosas entre nosotros se habían resuelto sentía que debía estar siempre a su lado. Era cierto que un trabajo como el mío te hacia millonario sin embargo no tenía ni una sola moneda, todo el dinero que ganaba era recaudado para las instituciones que manejaba, incluido el orfanato, yo no necesitaba gran cosa para vivir bien. Que podría darle a Aki cuando le pida matrimonio, no podría darle nada, tal cual lo dijeron los empleados de sus padres.

Ella era una mujer independiente que en todo caso podría cubrir sola sus propios gastos, quería darle lo mejor y empecé por darle el mejor cuarto del hospital para poder estar cerca de ella todo el tiempo que sea necesario, aun tenia preocupación sobre todos los asuntos que debía atender en neo domino, pero irme de Londres solo por el trabajo me volvería a atraer soledad. Así que solo me concentraba en verla.

Pasaban los días, la veía todo el tiempo recostada viendo por la ventana, mi presencia no era la más grata para ella.

-Aki…yo

-no digas nada Yusei, aún sigo molesta contigo

Calle y mire la venta junto con ella

-si pones la suficiente atención puedes escuchar el cantar de los pájaros por la mañana, en el patio trasero del hospital hay un criadero de aves y entre ella se encuentran unos lindos pelirrojos, yo me encargaba de cuidarlos hasta que un interno del hospital decidió hacerse cargo de ellos.

-si pones la suficiente atención puedes escuchar el palpitar de tu corazón

-lo sé, soy medico

Sonreí

-eso es a causa de otra razón-guardo silencio-espera un momento –hizo puchero-Yusei deja de decir eso

-te amo-la mire a los ojos

-y yo a ti Yusei, siempre lo he hecho

-¿y seguirás enojada porque te dije que no quería estar contigo?

-¡sí!-se cruzó de brazos

-algún día me perdonaras y cuando eso pase seremos felices

-primero quiero salir del hospital-se acomodó sentándose en la cama

-cuando salgas del hospital quiero llevarte a un lugar primero antes de irnos de Londres

-¿Qué planeas Yusei Fudo?-pregunto arqueando la ceja

-tengo que ir a comer algo, regreso al rato, llama a la enfermera si necesitas a ayuda, sé que puedes cuidarte sola pero no explotes demasiado las pocas fuerzas que aun tienes-me levante del sillón dirigiéndome a la puerta

-lo se Yusei, anda a comer

Baje a la cafetería del hospital, donde todo lo del menú era saludable, tenía en cuenta que dé debía cuidar mi salud, pero esa mañana estaba dispuesto a tomar un gran vaso de leche con donas, era un adulto, pero me fascinaba tomar leche. Así que Salí del hospital, en la salida estaba cerca un puente por el cual pase, había un pequeño rio y enfrente se encontraba un sinfín de negocios de comida, camine hasta llegar a una cafetería con un gran letrero en forma de dona en luces neón.

Entre tomando asiento en una de las sillas cerca de la entrada, tome un menú ordenando lo que ya tenía en mente, encontré una vieja revista sobre botánica, la hojee un rato en lo que me traían mi comida. Poco rato después ya tenía en la mesa mi dona de chocolate y un capuchino, sorbe un poco de la espuma del capuchino y un mordisco de la dona. Pasaron unos momentos y decidí regresar al hospital, quería estar cada momento de mi vida cerca de Aki. pague y me retire

Al llegar al hospital vi a Aki comer un gran trozo de manzana, un jugo de naranja junto con unas tostadas y una sopa. Era un gran desayuno comparado al mío

-Yusei siéntate-levanto un trozo de la manzana-¿quieres?

-no, yo estoy bien fui a la cafetería por algo

-¿quería saber algo y espero que me lo contestes tal cual es?-trago la manzana-¿con cuantas mujeres te has acostado?

-esa no es una pregunta de relevancia-dije tranquilo

-no lo es para ti, pero para mí si

-en ese caso, al término de mi respuesta sería bueno que tú también lo dijeras.

-está bien-afirmo tomando un sorbo de jugo

-han sido 2-la mire de frente

-¿quiénes?-se notaba su curiosidad

-es obvia la pregunta

-ahhhh Yusei Fudo si quieres que siga siendo tu novia debes decirme quienes fueron, no quiero sorpresas

-eres muy curiosa, podrías saberlo por tu propia cuenta sin necesidad de que yo te lo diga

-es cierto, pero estoy en un hospital, no tengo posibilidad de ir corriendo a buscar a sherry y a la otra con la que tuviste… algo que ver-miraba al suelo decepcionada.

Suspire-si no tengo opción te lo diré, sabes que la primera fue sherry y la segunda fue una mujer que conocí en la zona diamante, una mujer pelirroja de ojos marrones muy parecida a ti, tuve aventuras con otras mujeres pero nunca tuve relaciones sexuales con ellas

Sus ojos lagrimeaban

-Yusei, gracias por ser honesto conmigo-sonrió aun con las lágrimas en los ojos

-ahora es tu turno-dije al acercarme y secarle las lágrimas con las yemas de mis dedos

-yo he estado con 3 personas…-pauso-espero que después de eso no me odies-no respondí esperaba su respuesta-yo estuve con divine –trago saliva-con Crow y con un paciente del hospital

-así que tuviste aventuras con uno de tus pacientes-reí-no me enoja saberlo y no te odiare, la única que me importa eres tu así que no volveré a estar con nadie más que no seas tú sin importar que te hayas acostado con ellos, no me esperaba que fueras virgen a tu edad

Hizo un gran puchero-no fue mi culpa que fueras un gran tonto y solo me dieras un beso de despedida y ya

-Aki ese día deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que no te fueras, quería quedarme a tu lado y hacer contigo más de lo que pude hacer ese día. Un beso me era suficiente para poderte dejar ir y realizaras tu sueño

-si tan solo tú me hubieras dicho eso

-en este momento estarías arrepentida porque no estudiaste medicina por seguir a un hombre

-así como lo pones tienes razón-suspiro-seguro fue difícil para ti dejarme ir

-no sabes cuánto-dije mirando al techo mientras una lagrima salía de mis ojos

Pasaron tres semanas a partir de ese día, Aki ya estaba completamente bien y estaba por salir del hospital, mientras eso pasaba yo realizaba todos los preparativos para la sorpresa que le tenía.

Era un día perfecto, el sol era tenue, cálido con nosotros, después de bajar del auto le he vendado los ojos, la cargue entre mis brazos caminado por un sendero rocoso.

-¿Yusei a donde me llevas? ¿Porque me hiciste ponerme un vestido?

-no te destapes que arruinaras la sorpresa-ella no dijo nada

Seguí caminando por el sendero hasta llegar al lugar, la baje con sumo cuidado poniéndola cerca del suelo, la abrase. A lo lejos podía escuchar la música

-Chopin-susurro Aki

-baila conmigo

Comenzamos a bailar la bajo la melodía aun sin separarnos, seguimos así por unos cuantos minutos más hasta que le quite la venda de los ojos, ella mostro unos ojos tan iluminados al ver el hermoso jardín de rosas en el que estábamos.

-Yusei-me miro a los ojos-te amo

-Aki… yo quería preguntarte esto desde hace mucho tiempo-traje saliva, estaba nervioso, saque de mi saco una cajita color rojo-¿quisieras compartir el resto de tu vida a mi lado?-saque el anillo plata con incrustación de rubí en él, ella lo miro, no decía nada-perdón por solo poder darte eso pero yo…

-calla Yusei, estas arruinando el momento-sonrió-he estado esperando este momento desde el primer día en que te vi, aun cuando creyeras que yo era temible y peligrosa, pero desde ese instante sabía que debía estar cerca de ti.-tome el anillo acomodándolo en su dedo

Sin haber soltado el abrazo le plante un suave beso en los labios mientras seguíamos bailando

-no sabía que te gustaba la música clásica-decía Aki mientras bailaba

-es un gusto que tenía en secreto-reímos

Pasamos unas horas así, juntos, riéndonos, hablando, bailando hasta caer la noche

-tenemos que irnos nuestro vuelo saldrá en pocas horas.

 **Hola este es el penúltimo capítulo, el ultimo será un poco largo. Este es mi primer fanfic después de años de haberlo historia tal vez se dio muy rápido,pero tenia tantas ansias de porfin subir un fic completo,he estado leyendo muchos fics últimamente sobre gorillaz de verdad han sido muy buenos e interesantes posiblemente escriba uno de ellos, pero lo subiré en otra pagina. Que tengan un buen fin de semana n-n**

 **aclarando un poco la historia**

 **se que deje a aki mucho tiempo en el hospital,pero la verdad se me hace que su participación dejo de tener chiste en el anime después de los darks signers ,aki sin sus poderes no es aki.**

 **Y cambiarle la personalidad a yusei,solo un poco,se que tal vez no estén muy de acuerdo a que él se comportara de esa manera cuando en el anime es mas tranquilo y concentrado en lo que no lo habia notado hasta que casi termine el fic. Deberia volver a ver el anime tiene 5 años de que lo vi T_T como pasa el tiempo.**


	13. final yusei y aki

Al llegar a neo domino informamos de nuestro compromiso, todos se alegraban por nosotros. Los padres de Aki estaban más que fascinados por la noticia, decidimos estar solos por unos cuantos días más, nos alejamos de todos, viajamos a un pequeño pueblo cercano a Nagano donde estaríamos nuestros últimos días antes de la boda, la cual Ruka organizaba entusiasmada junto con Carly quien hacia viral la noticia, aun en aquel pueblo recibía felicitaciones.

Estamos dentro de una casa de campo sentados mirando a lo lejos el atardecer.

-ahora sé porque tus padres te pusieron "Aki"

-¿Por qué?-preguntaba sonrojada

-porque eres como el otoño, tan nostálgico, tan bello, tan profundo.

-¿no crees que sea una completa coincidencia que nos casemos en pleno otoño?

-no lo es, es el destino

-"aunque estemos en diferentes lugares nuestros vínculos serán eternos"

-no importa donde sea-la mire a los ojos-siempre te amare-la bese en los labios, ella correspondió

-te amo Yusei

Aun no era el momento debía esperar, pero no me importo tenía que estar con ella en ese momento, estar más cerca, un mas, más cerca.

La abrace atrayéndola hacia a mí, ella traía puesto un kimono rojo con algunas flores, comencé a acariciarla sobre su ropa, roce mis dedos entre su cabello, le quite aquel prendedor que le sujetaba su cabellera, ella acaricio mi cabeza entrelazando sus dedos sobre mi cabello, su olor estaba más presente en mí. La besaba apasionadamente, trayéndola cada vez más cerca de mí, desate el largo listón que rodeaba su cintura, poco a poco iba bajando aquel kimono dejándolo a la altura de sus caderas, llevaba puesto un lindo sostén negro de encaje, su piel era blanca como la leche, suave como los pétalos de las rosas, comencé a deslizarme por su cuello, impregnado en mi memoria cada sensación, la bese delicadamente sobre su piel la cual comenzaba a tener un color carmín.

-Yusei-suspiro

Ella tomo mi camisa despojándome de ella, me miro, luego agacho la mirada, estaba completamente sonrojada, le tome el brazo volviéndola a traer hacia a mi volviendo la besar.

-Aki siempre estaré para ti-susurre

En medio del abrazo he desabrochado su sostén dejando caer su gran pecho sobre el mío, ella se sonrojo aún más, retrocedí mis brazos para caricia su pecho

-Yusei, perdóname….

-no digas nada, está bien.

No podía evitar sonrojarme al sentir entre mis dedos su pequeño pezón, empecé a acariciarlo, debía probarlo, me acerque besando su pecho hasta llegar a su pezón mordiéndolo ligeramente, escuche como suspiraba.

La deje caer sobre el tatami lentamente posicionándome sobre mordió el labio, mientras desabotonaba mi pantalón, mordisqueaba su cuello mientras con mis dedos acariciaba su pecho, ella metía su mano dentro de mi pantalón, me levante despojándome de aquella prenda, Aki estaba acostada sobre su kimono, aun en bragas, las fui deslizando por sus largas piernas, mentí mis dedos en su intimidad sintiendo lo majada que ya estaba, quería esperar antes de poderla penetrar, volví a besarla frenéticamente, mordiendo sus labios

-Yusei… q-quiero que lo h-hagas-decía mientras se revolcaba sobre el kimono

Me quite los boxers que traía, busque una de las maletas un preservativo para ponérmelo, y antes de que lo hiciera ella me lo quito de las manos.

-quiero sentirte-quiero sentir t-tu piel-respiro profundo-creo que es el momento perfecto para tener hijos-sonrió

Tenía su permiso, era muy repentino que ella me pidiera eso, ya teníamos 31 años, ya era tiempo de formar una familia.

Respire profundo, abrí sus piernas lentamente, ella forcejeaba un poco conmigo, era normal que lo hiciera, me acomode entre ellas, quedado sobre Aki

-no tienes que ser amable conmigo

-esta bien. No lo seré

La penetre de un solo golpe, escuchando el estruendoso suspiro de aquella me jalo del cabello como si quisiera arrancármelo

-¿Estas lista?-susurre

-s-si –dijo en un suspiro

La comencé a embestir con todas mis fuerzas, estaba perdiendo la razón de mí, se sentía tan bien, quería estar así todo el tiempo con ella, sus suspiros, su gemido, tenía la boca entre abierta pidiendo más. La complací aumentando la velocidad, ella arqueaba su espalda del placer, la veía retorcerse, era tan perfecto verla si de esa manera.

Al poco rato sentí como ella llegaba a su orgasmo, sintiendo como se contraían sus paredes, no pude contenerme más dejando mi esencia dentro de ella, no importaba queríamos tener un familia y no era necesario decirlo, ambos lo deseábamos desde nuestras infancia, tener una familia de verdad.

Caí sobre ella, respire y me recosté a un lado, veía como sonreía, termino acurrucándose a un lado mío, bese su frente quedado dormido.

-Aki-

Ese día quede embarazada de mi primer hijo, Ame, quien era una copia exacta de su padre. Yusei y yo nos casamos al mes de habernos comprometido. Todos nuestros amigos había asistido, compañeros del senado acompañaron a mi padre, investigadores, duelistas, viejos amigos, todos asistieron. Estábamos completamente felices.

Vivimos una vida pacifica, tuvimos a otra pequeña a quien nombramos como Yua, una niña pelirroja ojiazul como su padre, tan traviesa. Pasamos años enfrenten ando a los problemas sociales y uniendo los corazones de las personas, junto con los niños de la institución logre unir los corazones de los habitantes de la cima mientras Yusei servía de apoyo en el resto de la cuidad. Unidos logramos realizar el sueño de Yusei.

Dos años más tarde falleció Crow. Nunca pudo tener hijos y Katy murió de tristeza. Jack logro tener un compromiso formal con Carly, ahora tienen 4 hijos, Ruka y Rua siguieron sus estudios mientras recorrían el mundo. Ruka termino casándose con un ecologista y Rua con una modelo, Misty seguía con su línea de ropa y su agencia de modelaje. Mis padres fallecieron cuando cumplí 48 años, ellos murieron juntos mientras nadaban en una de las playas.

Ame se convirtió en el sucesor de Yusei, en la actualidad aún no tiene hijos. Yua tomo lugar en el senado, actualmente su marido es quien forma parte del senado mientras ella cuida de su hija Setsuko, siguiendo con el linaje Izayoi ella también es pelirroja.

-Yusei las cosas ha ido muy bien, Ame sabe muy bien cómo manejar los asuntos de neo domino tan bien como lo hacías tú, somos un ejemplo de cuidad alrededor del mundo, somos felices gracias a ti, espero que en donde quiera que estés seas completamente feliz y esperes a que yo pueda ir contigo-decía a la tumba de Yusei

-madre llegaremos tarde a la presentación de la placa de papá, Setsuko se pondrá triste si no te ve

-lo se hijo, pero ten en cuenta que tu madre no puede ir más rápido, mis piernas no me dan para más.

Yusei fue diagnosticado con lo mismo que tenía Crow, sin embargo no pudimos hacer nada a pesar de haberlo detectado a tiempo, el decidió ya no luchar. Teníamos 56 años. No duro más que solo un año más de vida, durante ese año hicimos todo lo que pudimos para darle la mejor despedida.

-¡abuela!-grito mi pequeña pelirroja al verme entrar -te estábamos esperando. Pronto revelaran la placa de mi abuelo-¡ohhhh pero que guapo era!-decía completamente emocionada-espero que mi hermanito sea como él

-espera Setsuko, tu hermano será como deba ser, aun si es feo-reía ame

-pero tío, tu eres tan guapo, porque mi hermanito seria feo, no lo creo,¡será el mejor duelista del mundo!-gritaba con emoción

-Setsuko si no guardas silencio te voy a encerrar en la casa-decía su madre enojada

La pequeña pelirroja no decía nada

-ya son 5 años desde que mi padre nos dejó-se escuchó la voz de ame

\- y tu estas muy viejo Ame, a ver si ya me vas a dar nietos-reclamaba a mi hijo

-seguro, si alguien quiere estar con un viejito como tú-se reía Yua de su hermano

-ja ja ja ja, como tú te casaste tan joven

-por lo menos nuestro padre vio nacer a su nieta

-cállense los dos, que quiero ver la placa de su padre

Un prestador pedía la presencia de Ame en el escenario

-es para mí un gran honor revelar la placa honoraria hacia la persona que más respeto y quien fue el ejemplo a seguir no solo mío, si no de muchos, gracias no solo aun gran investigador y salvador de neo domino, si no también gracias por ser un gran padre. Tú familia te lo agradece.-tiro de la cortina revelando la gran placa dorada

"centro de estudios superiores de investigación e informática Yusei Fudo"

Eso decía la gran placa

Regresamos más tarde al cementerio a platicarle a Yusei como fue la presentación. El cementerio estaba a la orilla del mar, mis hijos se despidieron de su padre al igual que su nieta dejándome sola.

-Yusei, mi amor, pronto estaré contigo-deje unas rosas blancas en el jarrón junto su placa.

 **Bueno este es el final ,tal vez no tan convincente con un poco de lemon,no se,pudo ser mejor, me tarde algo en subir este capitulo porque no recordaba donde lo habia guardado y tengo un relajo de archivos por todos lados. A todos los que leyeron la historia hasta el final muchas gracias, es dicifil escribir algo realmente convincente y entretenido,mas cuando no tienes mucha experiencia escribiendo,sin embargo he hecho mi mayor esfuerzo para plasmar tal como me imaginaba esa historia. Muchas gracias a todos de verdad. :D**


End file.
